darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnabas Collins (1991)
Barnabas Collins (b. 1747) was an esteemed member of the prestigious Collins family, who lived in the 18th century until he became a vampire. His father chained Barnabas in his coffin until the year 1990, when he was released once more. Biography Barnabas Collins was the oldest of Joshua Collins' children. He lived at the Collins Manor House with the rest of his family until the year 1790. Barnabas waited, in that year, for the arrival of his fiance, Josette du Prés, who was traveling to America with her uncle Andre. Although he attempted to ignore an affair he had had with Josette's maid Angelique, the jealous witch refused to allow Barnabas to wait patiently for the marriage. She seduced Barnabas into continuing their torrid affair only days before Josette arrived (7). Barnabas greeted his fiance eagerly, but soon grew angry as she ran away with his brother Jeremiah two nights later. Barnabas was unaware that Angelique's witchcraft had forced the two into love with each other, and challenged his younger brother to a duel. Refusing to actually kill Jeremiah, Barnabas ordered his servant Ben Loomis to prepare his pistol for the duel without loading a bullet. Angelique intervened in the duel through her magical powers, and Barnabas' shot killed Jeremiah (8). Although Josette angrily refused to see Barnabas and hated him for the death of her husband, Barnabas vowed to Angelique that he would love Josette as long as she lived (9). Angelique raised Jeremiah from the dead as a zombie and attempted to manipulate his corpse to hurl Josette from Widows' Hill. Barnabas and a rescue party arrived before Jeremiah could complete the task, and Barnabas pleaded with the humanity remaining in his brother, breaking the spell. Jeremiah jumped from the hill into the ocean, himself, but not before indicating that Angelique was evil. Barnabas brought his fears to Josette's aunt Natalie, and the Countess detained Angelique so that Barnabas could search her room. He produced two voodoo dolls, symbols of the love spell on Josette and Jeremiah. Barnabas confronted Angelique, and in a rage, she attempted to kill him. After a struggle, Angelique fell on her own knife and uttered a curse on Barnabas as she died. Later that night, Barnabas was tricked by an apparition of Josette which attacked him and turned into a bat. As he lay dying, the real Josette ran to him, free of the spell. He managed to tell her that he would love her forever, and died (8). Barnabas rose as a vampire and attacked Millicent Collins and Ruby, a woman in the village. The spirit of Angelique taunted Barnabas and explained that anyone he loved would die. He resisted the urge to attack Josette as much as he could, instead choosing to attack Millicent again, this time killing her. Josette snuck away from Collinwood, however, and accepted the future she would have with Barnabas when she found him at the Manor House. He attacked her (10) and left her unconscious body to wait for him the following night, but her family moved Josette back to Collinwood, eager to protect the girl. Barnabas called her back to him, but Angelique's spirit terrified Josette into running away from him and jumping to her death from Widows' Hill (11). Angelique's curse soon brought Barnabas' mother Naomi to the Manor House, and she, now distraught to have had two of her sons come back from the dead, began to lose her sanity. Following her, Abigail Collins also encountered Barnabas. Refusing to calm down and listen to him, Abigail suffered a fatal attack that left her dead on the Manor House staircase. Barnabas suddenly discovered that his brother and sister Sarah and Daniel had also followed, and they ran from their vampire brother into the stormy night. Barnabas was unable to find them and the two children spent the entire night hiding in the woods, soaked by the rain. Barnabas visited Sarah and Daniel at Collinwood the following night, but found that he was unable to do anything to save his sister. As he attempted to will her to live, Sarah died in his arms. Barnabas' father Joshua soon discovered his son's secret, and, unable to drive a stake through his heart, chained Barnabas in his coffin in the Collins Mausoleum (12). Barnabas' victims *Millicent Collins *Ruby *Josette du Prés Collins (see notes) *Abigail Collins *Daphne Collins *Gloria *Gloria's boyfriend *Unidentified woman at Widows' Hill *Professor Michael Woodard *Carolyn Stoddard (see notes) notes: attacked but not killed by Barnabas Notes Barnabas was released from his chained coffin in 1990. Although the bulk of the series' present day events occur in 1991, Barnabas told Julia that it had, "been a long winter," during his treatments with her (3), establishing that it was at that point 1991. Category:Revival Series Characters